Himuro Shiba
Himuro Shiba was the Captain of Squad 10 and the former Head of the Shiba Clan. Appearance Himuro is about 6'0 tall, has medium length black hair that coves parts of his face. He has bright blue eyes, a slight muscular build, 160 pounds. Personality Though usually a laid-back, jovial, and eccentric man, Himuro shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern to distract his opponents. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. History yet to be typed Current Plot Quincy Invasion Arc Himuro was firstly mentioned by the Captain Commander Toshiro Orahara to be one of the Shinigami to be made a Captain over the Hell Butterfly system. Boasting of a strong bankai Toshiro made him a Captain in hopes he would assist in the take down of all Quincy in the Soul Society. The day after becoming a Captain Himuro jumped into action and went to fight at Sokyoku Hill with the group of people from his squad but this however was a grave mistake. They were expecting him to show up and used that to their advantage. Using their abilities they were able to our maneuver Himuro no matter how hard he tried and was eventually killed along with the majority of his squad members. This death went unnoticed in the Soul Society due to everyone being distracted by other battles. Skills Dense Spiritual Pressure: Being a Captain Himuro has a high level of spiritual pressure like other captains however not the highest but he's up there. Kido Expert: Himuro was raised in a strong Clan of the top Four Nobles, while in this environment he was taught all types of kido and is capable of using them all with little effort. Shunpo Master: Having the ability to cover ground at a very decent speed Himuro is able to go from one squad barracks to another within the matter of seconds. Zanpakuto Benihime: Shikai: This is activated by the command "Awaken" Its Shikai takes the form of a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blade is black with a silver edge, and is somewhat thicker than the cane-sealed state. It remains straight and slim with a somewhat short size, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point. Nake, Benihime: This technique fires particularly strong and destructive crimson-colored energy blasts. The energy flows out of the blade and fires in the arc of the sword's swing.The technique is capable of taking on a point-blank Cero from an Espada-level Arrancar by dissipating it with a blast of equal power. He can charge up this technique to deal considerably more damage. Chikasumi no Tate: This technique forms a hexagon-shaped crimson barrier in front of the blade for defensive purposes. The barrier is called out with the same command as the "Nake" technique. The barrier can easily block a direct punch from the immensely strong Kamisori, Benihime: A technique which fires an energy arc capable of cutting through materials and substances with relative ease. This arc moves towards the target and can instantly change direction. Tsuppane, Benihime: After analyzing a technique's reishi composition and the subject's muscle movements when they use the technique, by simply drawing a circle of energy with the edge of Benihime and timing it right, this technique can cancel out the enemy's attack at the point of contact. Shibari, Benihime: This technique launches condensed energy in the form of a tangible blood red net, generated from the blade length, and simply throws it over the intended target (typically from above) with a simple slashing motion from Benihime. The net further binds and restricts an opponent’s movements by constricting to its form. This net appears elongated and somewhat narrow. Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi: After using the Shibari technique, Himuro stabs the net with the tip of Benihime, creating orbs of fire along the outside length of the net, which explode like linked land-mines in a domino formation, leading toward the target bound under the net. When the orbs come into direct contact with the intended target, they create a tremendously large and devastating explosion. Bankai: not yet revealed Squad Information Captain of Squad 10 Previous- Toshiro Hitsuguya 2303-2307 Proceeded- n/a Seat 3 of Squad 10 Previous-unknown 2106-2303 Proceeded- n/a Category:Gotei 13 Category:Soul Society Category:Shinigami Category:Squad 10 Category:Captain Category:Shinigami Army Category:Deceased